Two Part Job
by Starkid Summer
Summary: He first realized he liked him one year ago. SBRL slash. Don't like, don't read. One-shot made for the 'One line starts it all'-challenge at HPFC.


This is my very first slash story, so don't be too harsh on me, I did my best and think it turned out OK. It was made for the 'One line starts it all'-challenge on HPFC. My other story with the same line can be found under the user Beael, if you want to check it out. It's called 'Comfort', and is romance just as well.

Leave a review when you've read, will you?

* * *

><p><strong>Two Part Job<br>By Starkid Summer **

"Oh… I thought you were alone."

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but Sirius just laughed his bark-like laugh and winked. The girl, whom Remus vaguely recognized as a seventh-year Gryffindor, didn't look at all bothered as she sat on Sirius' bed with a book in her hands.

"Don't go, Moony, Anna-Belle was just leaving", Sirius said and the girl groaned in annoyance but quickly got her things and left, giving Remus a cheek smile on her way out.

"She helped me with Muggle studies", the dog animagus said and ran a hand through his hair.

Remus doesn't know if he believes him. Normally he'd see through Sirius' lies in a second but this time he couldn't tell. He could tell, however, that Sirius sitting casually on his bed, his hair messy and his usual grin on his face made Remus insides move.

"Okay", he mumbled and opened his truck, "How did she get here?"

That would have been a good question, but Sirius was Sirius and could probably have been sitting with the girl in her room – which was boy-proof - and no one would have noticed.

"The door, genius", Sirius grinned and fixed his tee (the one that he got from Remus last Christmas, the werewolf noticed and his heart flipped).

"'Kay", he said again, not so much because it felt important but because he was afraid that Sirius would notice that something was off if he didn't.

He had first realized that he had feelings for his best friend a year ago. Remus had been sitting on an armchair next to the fire a late night when Sirius had entered, drunker than ever.

"Remmy", he had slurred and though Remus normally hated that nickname he didn't say anything, "Remmy, Remmy, Remmy."

And then he fell upon the shocked smaller boy, whom couldn't do much to stop him. "Sirius?" he tried, but he received no answer.

That's when he realized how nice it was have Sirius in his lap; even though the bigger boy was unconscious.

Almost. "'M so drunk, Remmy."

"You could have kid me", he said and rolled his eyes. "How much did you have?"

"Jusch some fire-rey-whisky, nothin' serious, 'promise."

So a lot, then. He was fairly sure that if he waited up for much longer James would enter, just as drunk, if not drunker. Sirius could usually drink a lot more than the other before he got drunk enough to put his heart on a sleeve and allow tears to fall like they did now.

Wait- "Did you just _cry_?" he asked worriedly.

"-no." Another sob.

What the hell had happened? Sirius _never _cried, not ever. Not sure of what to do Remus just stroke his hair and whispered what he thought was soothing words. He felt a not totally unpleasant jerk in his stomach as Sirius mumbled something into his chest.

"Sorry, Pads, didn't quite catch that." Mumble. "Again?"

"I said I hate her", the hoarse voice said.

Remus felt something that he couldn't define at first but that he then recognized as jealousy. And he was fairly sure, since he didn't know what girl it is, that he wasn't jealous because he liked her but because he had feelings for Sirius.

Other feelings than those you have for a friend. Different than what he felt about James or Peter.

"Moony?"

He was snapped out from the dreams by the lead character of them, whom was standing less than a meter in front of him, his hair almost as messy as James'.

"Sorry", he said and made an attempt to get away or at least to not stand so close to the other boy.

Sirius grabbed him and now he was standing so close that Remus could not only hear but actually felt his every breath against his skin.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Why had he said that? He didn't know, did he? Oh, Merlin, he hoped he didn't, because after all this was Sirius and Sirius loved gossip as much as any bloody girl.

"We were just studying!" the animagus insisted.

"Why would I care, I don't care, you can do whatever you like with her, I don't care, not at all. I don't care, Sirius."

Great, now he was stuttering too. His blushed, desperate to keep his secret yet eager for the other to find out.

Sirius opened his mouth slightly and at first Remus thought that he was going to say something but then he leaned forward and then-

"What're you doing?"

"Kissing you, what do you think I'm doing?"

"But-?"

"Shut up and help out, this is a two part job."

He hesitates at first but then he does his part willingly.

* * *

><p>The 'her' that Sirius hates is his mother, just to make things clear. Though, obviously, Remus doesn't know this.<p> 


End file.
